


Sharing is Caring

by the_flail_snail



Series: Roll 1d4 for Gay Spit [1]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: Fantasy High
Genre: Anal Sex, College hook-up turns sappy, Everyone loves everyone in this and its very sweet but also very horny, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Ragh is a very good bro, So much anal sex Riz what are you doing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_flail_snail/pseuds/the_flail_snail
Summary: “Now, Ragh knows he isn’t the most intuitive guy, but he sees something in Fabian’s shocked expression that looks.. interested, and maybe a little jealous. Putting a big hand down on Riz’s stomach to keep him from hiding under the covers, Ragh decides to try something out, for Riz as much as for himself. ‘Hey man, you want in on this?’”It’s just, a very tender threesome with Ragh.
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock/Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Series: Roll 1d4 for Gay Spit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643839
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Riz’s bed is a non-Euclidean construct unburdened by the limitations of ordinary physics.

It felt pretty natural to Ragh that he and Riz would start casually hooking up. They were both the only other gay people they knew going from Aguefort into college (Kristen counted for some purposes, but definitely not for this), and Riz is pretty cute, with his weird hobbies and expressive ears and smooth green skin. Riz confesses to him pretty quickly that he’s completely hung up on Fabian, and Ragh doesn’t mind. “Dude, we’ve all been there—crushing on the straight jock is like a gay right of passage. You remember how much of an idiot I was for Dayne? Man, it’s rough you’re rooming with your crush.” They both agree 1) Fabian is super hot, 2) they would for sure tap that, 3) it is a Crime that Fabian only dates girls.

They mostly hook up at Ragh’s place (no roommate, bigger bed), but today they are taking advantage of the fact that Fabian is away for the day to try out Riz’s bed. Ragh has been edging Riz into a quivering mess for a while, taking seriously the request to “fuck me up, get me out of my head” when Riz was stressed from studying for finals. He has Riz laid out on the bed beneath him, hands tearing at the bedding in an effort not to touch himself, enthusiastically mouthing at Ragh’s balls or cock whenever Ragh brings them close enough to Riz’s face. Ragh is just starting to fuck into Riz’s mouth when Fabian walks in.

Now, Ragh knows he isn’t the most intuitive guy, but he sees something in Fabian’s shocked expression that looks.. interested, and maybe a little jealous. Putting a big hand down on Riz’s stomach to keep him from hiding under the covers, Ragh decides to try something out, for Riz as much as for himself. “Hey man, you want in on this?”

Riz, predictibly, squeaks and tries to hide once he realizes Fabian walked in on them fucking, but he can’t wiggle out from under Ragh’s hand. He stares first up at Ragh, and then, when Ragh hoists Riz up and pulls him back against his chest, at Fabian. Fabian is blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. He bites at his lip and says shakily, “Y - yeah, is that ok?” 

“Of course it’s ok, bro! You’re like, really hot. We both think so.” Ragh can feel Riz duck his head down and nod. Fabian stares at Riz, and then back up at Ragh, and smiles nervously. Ragh waves encouragingly. “Come on, Captain, get on the bed. Hoot, growl!” 

Fabian kicks off his shoes and walks over to the bed, kneeling down awkwardly on the opposite side from Riz and Ragh. Ragh decides to kick things off by plopping Riz down into Fabian’s lap.

Riz ruts against Fabian’s body as if he can’t help himself—and after so many delayed orgasms, he probably can’t—but he keeps his eyes down, avoiding eye contact by only looking at where his hands are clutching Fabian’s jacket. Ragh rubs his hand along the back of Riz’s neck to help ground him, and then gently pulls his hair to turn Riz’s face up toward Fabian. The soft “oh” when Riz sees just how turned on Fabian is by this is adorable. 

“Maybe Fabian should fuck you,” Ragh suggests, and Riz whines and grabs at Fabian’s shoulders. Fabian looks stunned, like he’s had his brains scrambled in a fight. Ragh realizes he should fill Fabian in. “It’s—I’m too big to, generally,” he explains. “We can do other stuff too, if you want.” 

Fabian says hoarsely, “I - ah - that sounds good, if - if that’s what you want? Riz?” 

Riz hums and looks blissed out just to be touching Fabian’s chest, so Ragh helps translate. “Riz gets a little nonverbal when he’s really turned on like this.” He moves closer and runs his fingertips down Riz’s back. “Riz, bro, you want to let Fabian know how much you want him?”

Riz shivers and refocuses on Fabian’s face. “God, yes, please...” He pulls Fabian down into an open mouthed kiss, barely pulling back to breath, “Please fuck me, I want you so bad.” 

Fabian groans and starts making out with Riz in earnest, burying both hands in Riz’s hair as Riz clings to him, so Ragh takes it upon himself to help push Fabian’s jacket down off his shoulders and pull his shirt over his head. There’s a moment where Fabian’s arms are trapped in his shirt, and Riz pushes Fabian backward to straddle him and start licking and biting down his chest. Ragh hesitates when reaching for Fabian’s fly. “Is this ok?” 

“Wha?” Fabian looks up at him, breathing heavily and confused. “This is definitely ok. You—ah, Riz, your teeth!—you already asked me that?”

“Nah, I mean, I can tell you want to touch Riz. Is it ok if I touch you?” Ragh is prepared to just watch Fabian fuck Riz, and maybe help out a bit, but he also really wants to get his hands on Fabian, with his killer abs and cool hair and awesome pirate-jock vibe. 

“Yeah,” Fabian smiles. “You can touch me.”

Ragh can feel himself blush at that smile. He grunts out, “Cool,” and starts slowly peeling Fabian’s pants and underwear down his legs, making sure to get a handful of ass on the way. Riz is completely distracted by biting and sucking at Fabian’s neck, and he groans in frustration when Ragh grabs his hair and pulls him back. 

“Hey, no rush, but you were saying earlier you would explode if you couldn’t get my cock in your mouth.” Ragh growls into Riz’s ear. He can feel Riz’s full body shiver at his words at the same time that he sees Fabian gasp and stare intently at Riz’s lips. “Why don’t you show off to Fabian how good you are at sucking cock while I finger you open?” Ragh has phrased this as a question but he doesn’t wait for a response, already familiar with how much Riz likes to be ordered around. He pushes Riz down so he’s kneeling with his ass in the air and his mouth a few inches from Fabian’s cock. Fabian twitches as Riz drools onto him from his open mouth. 

Ragh grabs the bottle of lube they were using earlier and starts gently circling his finger around Riz’s hole. As hot as it is when Riz is begging for his cock, this is somehow even hotter, getting to see Riz act out his fantasies with his crush. Riz is enthusiastically swallowing Fabian’s cock while Fabian moans and clenches his hands into the sheets around him. Ragh adds more lube and starts to slowly work his finger into Riz, trying to think of more ways he can make this unexpected threesome match up with the fantasies Riz has shared with him.

“He likes having his face fucked,” Ragh offers, and Fabian looks up, startled and aroused. Riz wriggles in embarrassment at having his kinks, his sexual history shared so frankly, but Ragh can tell that he’s loving this. Fabian traces a finger along Riz’s lips where they’re stretched around his cock, and then tentatively moves a hand to the back of Riz’s head. 

“Let me know if it’s too much, Riz—I don’t want to hurt you.” Fabian starts to move his hips, thrusting gently at first and then more roughly into Riz’s mouth. Riz closes his eyes and moans, until Fabian begs, “Riz - ah! - look at me, want you to, please.”

Ragh holds onto Riz’s hips to keep him still. He knows he’s too big to fit, and he hasn’t even opened Riz up properly like he promised, but Ragh starts sliding his cock up across Riz’s hole and between his ass cheeks, just to get some much-needed relief. Fabian is fucking Riz’s throat, harder and deeper than Ragh has ever been able to, and it’s really hard to focus on anything else. “There, just like that, show him how good you are, how much you love taking his cock, dude, you’re both, like, so hot, I’m going to be masturbating to this for the rest of my life.”

Ragh stops thrusting before he comes across Riz’s back, wanting to hold off at least until after Riz and Fabian come, and goes back to stretching Riz open, pressing his thumb against Riz’s hole to hear the resulting moan. Fabian has pulled out of Riz’s mouth and is just sliding his cock across Riz’s lips and tongue, whispering endearments as Riz fucks himself back onto Ragh’s finger. 

Fabian looks over at Ragh, breathing heavily, and asks, “What - if you’re too big to fuck him,” and Fabian gestures at Ragh’s cock and grins in a way that has Ragh blushing again, “do you - what do you do? Do you ever just jerk off against his lips like this?”

“Yeah, man, he loves that,” Ragh grins as Riz whimpers and buries his face into Fabian’s thigh as Fabian gently runs his fingers across Riz’s scalp. “He’s got a real oral fixation thing. Uh, sometimes I’ll push his legs together to fuck between his thighs, or jerk us off together.” Looking over at Fabian, panting a little with his very cool hair falling into his face, Ragh wants to just unload all of his sex highlights. 

“Sometimes I’ll get him off by fingering him and then pull back to come in his hair, or sometimes he fucks me, he’s really good like that. He’s just, the best!” Riz starts laughing at Ragh’s enthusiastic praise, and Fabian laughs a little as well. “Nah, for real, bro, you should see Riz when he’s not all fucked out like this—he gets really bossy,” Ragh grins back at Fabian, runs his hand over Riz’s ass and spanks him lightly. “It’s cute.”

Riz sits up and cranes his neck around to pull Ragh down into a kiss, murmuring “You’re the best” as Ragh pulls his finger out. Ragh can taste Fabian on Riz’s mouth, and for a second that alone feels almost enough to make him come. He turns to Fabian and gruffly says, “You could tease him some more if you want, but he’s ready for you.” To Ragh’s surprise, Fabian also sits up and reaches for him, kissing him and running his tongue along one of Ragh’s tusks before pulling back.

Fabian brushes his hand through Ragh’s hair and suggests, “Maybe, uh, maybe if I fuck him open first, then Riz could... I know you’re really big, but...” Riz is pinned in between them right now, so both Ragh and Fabian can feel him shiver at the idea. Ragh is too turned on to answer, but he’s sure his face is doing a thing. One of those dear-god-please-this-is-the-hottest-thing-to-happen-in-my-resurrected-gay-life things. Riz answers for him, rubbing his slick ass along Ragh’s cock and grinning up at him, “Please, Ragh, I want you to fuck me.” 

Fabian pulls Riz up into a kiss and growls into his mouth, “I get to fuck you first,” and Riz is gasping again. Fabian uses Ragh like he’s a wall, a surface, bracing Riz against Ragh’s chest as he positions his cock and slowly starts to push inside. Ragh is so grateful he gets to be here for this—the first time Riz gets to feel a cock sliding inside his ass, and it’s more intense because it’s Fabian, and Ragh would be happy to serve as a wall or a bed or a bench for the two of them to fuck against as long as it means he gets to be a part of this moment. 

Ragh holds Riz’s legs open so that Fabian can slide his hands up Riz’s chest and along his jaw, fucking roughly into Riz’s body. “Going to come in you, Riz,” he gasps, “but you need to hold off - can you wait a little longer for m- for us?” Riz squirms and nods. “You’re so good, Riz, you’re so perfect, wanted you, for so long,” Fabian pants out in between biting kisses, and then he’s gone, coming hard until he collapses backwards on the bed and it’s just Ragh holding Riz up as Riz whines and begs for his own release.

“Here,” Ragh says, pulling Riz back against his chest and settling him down so his legs are spread on either side of Ragh’s lap. “This way you can look at him when you come.” 

Fabian grins up at them from where he’s sprawled across the bed, looking sweaty and bruised and satisfied. 

“Riz? Focus, honey, I’ve got you,” Ragh wills his hands not to shake as he slicks up his cock and positions it under Riz. He can feel Fabian’s come dripping down onto his cock. “Let me know if this is too much—I know you’re a slut for this, you don’t need to prove anything by taking two cocks in one day...” Ragh steadies Riz as he makes a small grumpy noise, protesting that he can take as many cocks as he wants, and slides just the tip of his cock inside. Fabian was right—he’s opened Riz up just enough that Ragh’s cock isn’t an impossible stretch, but it’s still more than a goblin body would normally take.

Riz tenses up, and then relaxes as Ragh continues to move in slow, gentle thrusts. Fabian is looking at the two of them like they’re the hottest thing he’s ever seen, as if anything in this room could be hotter than Fabian Seacaster right after he’s come. “Gods, Ragh, your cock... you’re stretching him so much, it looks obscene.”

Ragh can feel Riz clench around him at Fabian’s words, sinking down another inch onto his cock with a gasp. Fabian moves across the bed to lick along the base of Ragh’s cock, up to where Riz’s hole is stretched around it. Riz is starting to loosen up enough that Ragh can really move, and as he looks down at Riz’s spit-slick, fucked-out mouth and Fabian’s bruised neck and shoulders, Ragh feels overwhelmed with emotion, almost like going into a rage, but sweeter and darker. He fucks hard into Riz’s body at the same time that Fabian runs his tongue up over Riz’s balls and swallows around Riz’s cock, and Riz screams and swears as he finally comes, too spread open to move away as his entire body shudders through his long-delayed orgasm. As Fabian moves back down to lap at his cock, Ragh pumps into Riz’s twitching hole one more time before coming himself, partially into Riz’s ass and partially across Fabian’s face when he starts to pull out. Ragh is shaking, but he makes sure to pull out gently, moving Riz’s boneless body toward Fabian before he collapses backward against the headboard.

Fabian pulls Riz into a tight hug. “Fuck, Riz, if I knew you wanted me...” Riz smiles and pats at Fabian’s face. 

“Should’ve warned you, half-orcs come lots,” Riz slurs. “I guess—you’re not straight?”

Fabian laughs, reaching up to touch the come sticking to his nose. “Nope, definitely not straight. Just, never had the chance to try... and you were with Ragh...”

“You guys are really cute together,” Ragh smiles encouragingly and gives a thumbs up, ignoring the part of his heart that feels like it’s being impaled on a sharp gem.

“Hey, you’re part of this too, we’ve got you.” 

Between Fabian’s smile and Riz’s arms reaching to pull him into the sweaty cuddle pile, Ragh feels a little like crying, but like, the good crying. 

“Yeah, man, ok, you’ve got me.”


End file.
